Two-Tailed Father
by Defenceknight
Summary: It was just a normal day for Tails the two-tailed fox. An normal day until a mysterious Hedgehog gives Tails two babies to take care of! Knowing almost nothing about them, Tails needs all the help he can get!


Note: I don't own any Sonic Characters. All Sonic Characters Belong to SEGA. This is my first fanfic so it might be a bit rough around the edges but I think it's good enough. :)

* * *

Miles Prower the two-tailed fox, known by his friends as Tails, rushed home from the Station Square Power Plant, the place that he worked at. Tails had managed to score the job at the age of 18; impressive considering most foxes can't get a job until they finish collage. The pay was decent, just enough to get by in a house by himself.

Tails sighed relief when he reached his neighborhood. It was quite the long run from the power plant to his house. His stopped at a bench for a moment to catch his breath, and then continued running to his house. However, this continued run wouldn't last very long.

"Halt, youngster! Slow down!" a loud, frail voice shrieked from an alleyway.

Tails slowed down to see the voice in question. Sitting in the dark alleyway was a sickly old hedgehog. His fur was blue but his face had a hue of green. He appeared to be hunched over and had scars all over his body.

Tails, noticing the old hedgehog's sick and hurt appearance, said "Sir, Should I bring you to the hospital? You look like you could use some help."

But the old Hedgehog just nodded his head. "No, that won't be necessary. But the kindness you just showed will bring you far! Seeing that, I now know that I chose the right Person!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tails asked the old hedgehog

"Well, I have a _huge_ favor to ask of you!" the hedgehog said. He reached out behind him and pulling out a basket with two baby, sleeping hedgehogs.

"I need you to take care of these two hedgehogs!" he said

Tails just shook his head. "Sorry sir," Tails said, waving his hand as if dismissing the idea. "I'm not sure I can do that. I hardly have enough money to live by myself!"

"Don't worry, all the supplies you need all also in this basket!" The hedgehog said.

"I'm still not sure. It seems kind of sudden.." Tails said again

"But It's your destiny!"

"There's no such thing as destiny. According to scienc-"

The old hedgehog just sighed and gave the basket to tails.

"Hey! I never accepted!" Tails said but the man had somehow disappeared.

"Well that's just great!" Tails told himself sarcastically. "Now what am I going to do!"

Tails though about leaving the basket of the Hedgehogs out in the ally but quickly decided against it. He figured that would be horribly mean. He knew he had to take the hedgehogs back with him.

Tails brought the hedgehogs back to his house. taking a good look at the basket, he saw what the two hedgehogs looked like. The first one was fully blue. He appeared to have a smirk on it's face but Tails figured it was just his imagination. According to a note that was attached to the blanket he was wrapped in, his name was Sonic. The second one was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and had a tuft of white chest fur. According to a note on his blanket, his name was Shadow.

Underneath the Hedgehogs was a bag of baby goods. It was stuffed with diapers, baby food, toys and any other tings that a baby would ever need. While this stuff was useful, Tails wondered how long these would last. Soon, Tails knew that he would have to buy these two hedgehogs some things that they would want. Not to mention the price for sending them of to school! Tails knew he would have to ask his boss, Dr. Kintobor, for a raise.

Under the bag of baby supplies was another bag. This one was filled with...Chili Dogs? Why would they ever need these? Attached to the bag was a note. It read, 'Tails, feed these to the boys when they grow older. They will love chili dogs when they grow up.'

How did the old hedgehog know his name? And how would he know that the Hedgehogs would these chili dogs? 'There has to be a scientific explanation for this!' Tails though to himself.

However, there was still one big problem left. Tails still didn't know how to raise a child! He needed someone who knew how to take care of kids and who could care for them while he was at the power plant working. After thinking about who to call for a bit, Tails decided to call his good friend and neighbor: Amy Rose.

Tails quickly dialed Amy's phone number and waited until she picked up her phone.

"Hello! Amy Rose speaking!" A voice rang out from the phone

"Hi Amy! Tails here!" Tails responded.

"Oh Tails! What's up?" The bright pink hedgehog asked.

"It's hard to explain. I just need you and Silver to come here as soon as possible!" Tails told her.

"Sure, we don't happen to be busy right now. We'll be there as soon as we can!" Amy responded

"Thanks a ton, Amy!" Tails told Amy.

"No problem!" Amy said, turning off the phone.

"Phew, thats a relieve!" Tails told himself, putting down his phone.

It only took three minutes for Amy, followed by her husband Silver Rose the white hedgehog with psychokinetic powers, to enter Tails' House. They both sat down on the couch right next to Tails.

"So, what do you need, Tails?" Silver asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Tails said, giving Amy and Silver the basket with the hedgehogs.


End file.
